


Skype Sex

by mimi_chi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's simple! Fujiko-chan and I had a small lover's tiff-”</p><p>“Disagreement.” Fujiko interjected neatly.</p><p>“On who was the better lover.” Lupin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Sex

“Is this thing even work- Fujiko-chan!” The greeting was accompanied by a cheesy grin and overly enthusiastic wave, and though the Skype call currently had three other people in attendance, he seemed to be the only one genuinely pleased to be there.

The Fujiko-chan in question had her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised delicately. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her dress low cut and made of a material that shimmered even in the dubious light of the web cam. “Don’t misunderstand, Lupin. I’m only here to settle a wager and nothing more.” Then she tilted her gaze to the person seated next to Lupin, looking as gruff and grumpy as always, his arms folded over his chest and his trademark Borsalino drawn low over his face so all that was visible is his scowl. “You told our adorable Mr. Rookie Magnum what the plan is?”

The audible ‘keh’ was answer enough, causing the man beside Fujiko to stir from his near meditative state, his face furrowed. “I haven’t been told the circumstances of this meeting either.” He offered up, his dark gaze going from the two amused faces to the man in the hat, expression serious. Instead of being perturbed by the situation, however, it seemed that his default face was of intense focus.

“It's simple! Fujiko-chan and I had a small lover's tiff-”

“Disagreement.” Fujiko interjected neatly.

“On who was the better lover.” Lupin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, beaming into the camera. For a moment, no one moved. When the situation finally sunk in, Jigen stood up abruptly, or at least tried to. Lupin put one hand on his shoulder, trying to wrestle him down. “It'll be better than your right hand, and if you let me do this I'll buy you a month's worth of ammunition-”

“Like hell!” Jigen's palm was pressed against Lupin's face, trying to push him off of him.

“Two month's worth!” They tumbled off screen, the sounds of swearing and scuffling still audible.

“Over my dead body!”

“Four month's you stingy-”

“I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for four months.” Fujiko offered, leaning back in her chair, a small amused smile curving her lips. The sounds of scuffling died down, and in the intermittent silence, Goemon leaned forward to look at her, expression solemn.

“Are you going to bribe me too?” He sounded almost hopeful, and Fujiko only smiled and patted his knee affectionately.

“What I'm going to do to you is gift enough.” She promised, voice low and husky. Goemon flushed adorably, squirming slightly in his seat.

“Five month's of ammunition and five months of none of your meddling.” Were the first words out of Jigen's mouth when they both reappeared on screen, shoulders scrunched slightly, hands drumming against his arm as if he was itching for a cigarette. Well, that could come later.

“Deal.” Lupin said happily as he shook Jigen's hand, the other man's grip grudging and tense.

“We were willing to go up to a year. You should have held for longer.” Fujiko added sweetly, laughing lightly at the irritated noises that escaped the gunman, before she turned back to Goemon, sliding neatly between his legs. As she parted his hakama, she heard the sound of Jigen's belt and pants being undone. “If Mr. Boyfriend is first, I want the Mona Lisa.” Fujiko said, not even bothering to turn to look at the monitor as Lupin chuckled low in his throat.

“If I win, I get a night with you.”

“My, aren't we aiming high.” Fujiko said as she let her warm breath ghost over the cloth restraining Goemon's cock, a small telltale wet spot of precum greeting her. That painting was as good as hers. Goemon tensed and as she pressed gentle, teasing kisses along the length of him as he started to harden, his fingers digging deeply into the couch. She heard Jigen groan out a bitten off swear, and she tilted her gaze slightly to watch as Lupin took the gunman into his mouth with one smooth, practiced motion. He hollowed out his cheeks, making obscene noises as he started bobbing his mouth up and down along Jigen's length, Jigen already a tense mess.

… She should have known that Mr. Rookie Magnum was too repressed for his own good.

Turning back to the matter at hand, she licked up Goemon's cock in one smooth stroke, mouth parted, eyes wide as she looked up at him, boobs puffed out. A bit of showmanship never hurt anyone, and considering the way Goemon flushed and the way his dick jumped in her hands, it was definitely having the desired effect. When she took him into her mouth, he was already slick, and she ran her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his member, before gently sweeping it over the slit in its head.

Goemon made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, his hips bucking up as she swirled her tongue around him, making obscene slurping noises that were matched in a distant echo from the computer. She heard Jigen's breathing start to become more and more erratic, and watched with interest as Lupin reached up with a hand to help jerk him off as his mouth worked on him. The little sneak-

Fujiko detached her mouth with a lewd noise, bending down to lick along Goemon's balls, sucking one in delicately, then the other, hand reaching around his shaft to keep pumping him. For a normally reserved man, Goemon was surprisingly vocal in this respect. Jigen as well. Fujiko would have been hard pressed to figure out which one was being louder.

Considering who he was dealing with, it was no surprise that Goemon tensed rather quickly, expression pinching tightly as he drew closer and closer. Helpfully, Fujiko took him back into her mouth, going down into her lips met his skin, and with a sharp shout Goemon came. She kept her lips pinched together, swallowing as quickly as she could, throat convulsing as Goemon shuddered into completion.

Unfortunately, she also heard shouts from the monitor, something that sounded suspiciously like, 'were you aiming for my eyes?! Warn a guy!' and 'this wasn't my idea in the first place!'. It would be hard to determine a winner, so wiping her mouth delicately with the back of her hand, she watched with amusement as the two men on the other end looked ready to kill each other. She disconnected from the call least she be witness to a murder, turning back to Goemon, who seemed boneless. Guess she'd have to call this one a tie for now until the next competition.


End file.
